Ties
by spottedhorse
Summary: Jack comes home after a rough day and finds a surprise.


It had been another long day and all Jack Malone wanted to do was get into his apartment, kick off his shoes, and settle into his chair with a stiff whiskey and the sports section of the paper, putting an end to the miserable day. Their missing person had become a homicide, Medina had been more than his usual annoying self, but the worst part of his day had been the disagreement with Sam. He wasn't even sure what it had been about anymore. He just remembered standing at her desk, the two of them glaring at one another, and all he could see was the terrible hurt in her eyes. He had tried several times in the day to apologize but they always got interrupted. And then it was time to leave. He looked for her, hoping to get a few minutes outside of the building with her, but she was already gone, Danny said….a lousy ending to a lousy day.

Jack made it through the door, threw his jacket over a kitchen table, kicked off his shoes, padded across to the cabinet to pour his drink, and then stopped. He sensed that he was not alone. A small grin began to form at the corners of his mouth as he realized who the intruder was before he even turned to see. Since the first day he met her, Jack had developed an extra sense about her and that sense was telling him that she was in the room. Turning slowly, he wasn't surprised to see her lounging in his recliner but he was surprised by what he saw.

"That's my favorite tie," he said in a low, gravely voice.

"I know," she smirked. "You always look good in it," she said suggestively.

His eyes surveyed her half-reclined form from her toes to her head. One leg was dangling over the arm of the chair while the other stretched out over the footrest. Knotted loosely around her throat, his black tie trailed down between her breasts, the point resting provocatively below her navel. And that was all that she was wearing. Jack knew that he was staring, leering almost, but the image of her in his chair like that was…stimulating, to say the least. "Not as good as you," he mumbled, unable to keep his eyes from looking at the part of her body to which his tie pointed.

She was enjoying this, he could tell. If her smirk wasn't a give away, then the expression in her eyes was. He gathered his thoughts enough to offer her a drink, which she declined. Jack looked at his still empty glass and set the bottle back down on the counter. His eyes never left her as he walked across the room to her. Standing a few feet away, he gazed down on her appreciatively. Sam looked up, her light eyes locking with his dark ones. "One of us is grossly over dressed," she purred.

Jack cleared his throat and began to unfasten his tie. She rose from the chair. "Let me help," she said as her hands covered his. His hands stopped and his eyes remained on hers. Gently she lowered his hands and then lifted hers again. Her fingers began working at his buttons on his shirt. Her fingers brushed his chest lightly sending a tremor through him. Once his shirt buttons were undone, her fingers moved to his belt buckle. Slowly she unfastened the belt, her fingers grazing his abdomen as they worked the buckle, causing a small gasp from Jack.

His hands went to her waist. Once again, he marveled at what the feel of her skin did to him. He stepped closer to kiss her, trapping her hands beneath the waistband of his pants. She slipped one hand lose and slowly undid the zipper. Her hand worked its way around his waist, easing the pants lose from his waist and following the waistband down as they slid down his hips. She giggled as he responded with a sound somewhere between a moan and a grunt.

Sam leaned back and turned her attention once again to his shirt. Lifting his collar, she slid the shirt off his shoulders, leaving his tie in place. She giggled again when Jack grinned goofily at her, his darks eyes dancing. He stepped out of his pants, took her hands in his and pulled her close again. "I'm sorry," he said as he held her.

"Mmm…we're good; it's okay." It felt good in his arms.

"I shouldn't have…" She silenced him with a kiss. She's letting me off too easy, he thought. But he was grateful. His mind was spinning, trying to find a way to let her know how strongly he felt about her while he responded to her physically. "Sam…" he said as he reluctantly broke the kiss. She leaned back, her eyes heavy with desire, her face flushed from the heat that was building between them. As she turned her eyes to his, he felt his heart melt.

"Honey…I don't want to screw…," he paused, analyzing her confused expression. "I want…us," he said, changing his emphasis. She looked even more confused. He wasn't handling this very well, so he tried again. "I love you. I want this to lead to something …to forever. I'm thinking marriage here…you and me…and the baby; a family. I know it's too soon…there are things we need to…"

She put her finger to his lips, stopping him. "We'll find our way, Jack. We're here now, aren't we? Who would have thought…" The rest of her sentence was muffled beneath his kiss.

Later, they lay together in the bed, Jack holding her as she slept. His eyes were wide with wonder as he watched her, fighting the temptation to waken her just to see her smile. He still couldn't believe what was happening between them, even though it was what he wanted more than anything. He had fought his feelings for her for so long and now, here she was…and she was his.

Finally, sleep overtook him but his arms continued to hold her tight. And they slept like that through the night, their bodies and their ties intertwined.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Okay, I'll cofess. This came to me as I was watching Pretty Woman. Hope you like it. Please review, either way.


End file.
